


Body Mod - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mitchell tries to make Remmie talk. (AU E2)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Tattoo - Stephen/Frank

Frank never realised how much action his Unlucky tattoo would get him. Sure, he got it to impress girls, and boys, but he never thought it would actually turn someone on. 

Until he met Stephen.

Every time they got frisky, he learned things about Stephen he never knew before.

His love for hickeys. How sharp his nails were. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

But one thing Stephen loved more than anything was tattoos. Any time they got in a mood suitable for neck kissing and hickey giving, Stephen bee lined for Frank’s tattoo. 

... ... ...

Frank gasped as he let his head fall to one side, allowing Stephen plenty of room. He felt his teeth nipping with varying degrees of gentleness, none of them gentle, at his tattoo. He fell back against his pillow, his shaky arms giving out as Stephen sucked particularly hard at the skin which his tattoo covered. Stephen moved his arms so they were on either side of his neck, head still bowed, his chin pressed into Frank’s shoulder. 

“Babe, I don’t think the last hickey has even faded yet.” Frank moaned, laughing slightly. Stephen didn’t say anything, just moved his knee so it was pressing into Frank’s groin, effectively shutting Frank up.

A few minutes passed, and Stephen sat up to admire his work, both the hickey, and the state he had left Frank in. He smirked, his teeth flashing, before ducking back down to press kisses along the line of Frank’s jaw, making his breath catch. Frank’s hands clenched in his sheets as Stephen increased the pressure between his legs, his back arching off the bed. Frank removed one hand from his side, and used it to grip the back of Stephen’s neck, pulling his lips from where they were kissing the corner of his jaw to his mouth, desperately kissing him, Stephen responding immediately. When they were in this mood, nothing was ever sweet and slow; it was always fast, frantic and hard. 

Stephen undid the buttons of Frank’s school shirt with one hand, the other clenched in Frank’s short blond hair. Stephen had already lost his shirt somewhere between the front door and Frank’s bedroom. He suspected it was crumpled on the stairs. Once he was done with Frank’s shirt, his hand quickly fell to Frank’s groin, where he started palming his already hard member through the cloth of his trousers. 

Frank couldn’t help thinking that he should get a tattoo somewhere lower down...


	2. Lip Ring - Mitchell/Rem Dogg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell tries to make Remmie talk. (AU E2)

Ever since they had returned after the summer holidays, Mitchell had found Remmie’s emo phase ridiculous. 

The black hair didn’t suit him, and he missed their banter in class. But let it never be said that he disapproved of Remmie’s lip ring. 

Every so often, they would disappear together, and conveniently end up behind the maths block. 

... ... ...

Mitchell checked round the corner to see if anyone was coming, before practically jumping into Remmie’s lap. It was moments like this that made forget Mitchell forget about Remmie’s emo phase, and his muteness, since Remmie was never much of a talker when they were on their own like this. 

Mitchell pushed their lips together hard, feeling the cold steel of Remmie’s lip ring press in to the corner of his mouth. It contrasted nicely with the warmth of Rem Dogg’s lips. He heard Remmie groan beneath him, the extent of his vocalness while he was like this. Mitchell pulled away, and sat up in Remmie’s lap, a calculating look in his eyes. 

“I got a deal for ya.” Said Mitchell, his voice husky. “If I can make you talk, you’ve got to stop with this emo shit.” Remmie rolled his eyes. Mitchell smirked, ducking his head down to Remmie’s ear. “Oh it’s on.” he whispered. 

He returned to Remmie’s lips, but this time he was even more forceful, deepening the kiss instantly. He changed his position in the seat, so each of his legs was on either side of Rem Dogg’s. As he curled the fingers of one hand in Remmie’s hair, the other gripped the fabric of Remmie’s shirt, untucking it from his trousers. His fingers slid up beneath the fabric, sliding round to his back, nails digging in slightly. He ran through each of Rem Dogg’s sensitive spots in his mind. Unfortunately, most of them were covered by his trousers and were inaccessible while he was in his chair. He changed tack, breaking away from the kiss, and started pressing soft open mouthed kisses to the base of his neck, working his way upward until he got to Remmie’s ear, where he relentlessly bit and nibbled at the lobe, and the soft curve of the shell. He felt Remmie’s breathing stutter beneath him, his mouth dropping open slightly, lip ring glinting in the sunlight. Mitchell dropped his hand to the small space between their groins, undoing the zipper of Rem’s trousers, and slipping his hand inside, taking hold of Rem Dogg’s member, giving it short, quick tugs as he kissed him again, this time nibbling the now extra sensitive part around his piercing, catching it between his teeth and pulling it gently. 

“F-Fuck!” Remmie stuttered, breaking his stubborn silence. Mitchell sped up the pace of his strokes as Remmie shuddered and came all over Mitchell’s hand.

“I win!” Mitchell smirked.


End file.
